kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: T.O.M.M.Y.
Information Summary: begins when the team is attacked by the Common Cold, a villain who has the ability to spread his sickness to kids. When Numbuh 2 uses his orange juice attacks, his brother Tommy Gilligan interrupts, who wants to hang out. Numbuh 1 asks him to stop playing. Just before Numbuh 2 attacks, the sickness hits Numbuh 5. When Numbuh 2 is ready for his attack, his brother interrupts again, which he takes off his shirt, and puts on a cape to become a superhero. Then, the shot missed. Numbuh 2 tells Tommy that he and his friends were the Kids Next Door not superheroes. Common Cold shots a blast at Tommy, and Numbuh 2 gets a hit. The orange juice hits the villain, and the team congratulates Numbuh 2. When Numbuh 2 asks Tommy to get his own friends, Tommy exits the park, and went to the bus stop. Tommy began to feel hatred for the KND, because he just wanted to hang out with Numbuh 2. At the bus, Tommy sits with the Common Cold, which they became friends with a sinister laughter. At the treehouse, the team is sick, which they spend some time of blowing their noses and watching T.V. Suddenly, five flying plungers attacks the team. The team is captured except Numbuh 2. When Numbuh 2 went to the rooftop, he saw the Common Cold in his contraption, who re-names himself, The Flu Bug. When Numbuh 2 wonders that how Common Cold gets that machine, Tommy tells him that he builds that contraption for him, which Numbuh 2 tells him that their mom has one rule: They are not allowed to make super weapons for bad guys. When Tommy is happy that the Common Cold defeated the KND so that he and Numbuh 2 can hang out together, Common Cold double-crosses him by putting him to his machine, who has planed to spread his flu around the world. When Numbuh 2 used orange juice attacks, the machine is protected by that attack because Tommy's machine is designed to protect him from orange juice. When Numbuh 2 fires orange juice that contains Vitamin C, the machine is not defeated. Numbuh 2 runs for his life, the machine in pursuit, shooting at him at every chance it gets. Numbuh 2 asks his mother for help, who uses chicken soup to defeat the machine. Then, the team (all under the weather, even Numbuh 2) have chicken soup at Numbuh 2's house, especially the Common Cold (against his will). Tommy is now happy that he and Numbuh 2 can hang out together. *Operative Debuts: Tommy/Numbuh T *Villain Debuts: Common Cold *Ally Debuts: Tommy/Numbuh T *Starring: Numbuh 2, Common Cold, Tommy *Cameos: *Locations: *2x4 Tech: *Villain Technology: Flu Bug Trivia *This is the third Numbuh Two episode. *This is the only Common Cold episode, but the Common Cold also appears in Operations QUIET, MOVIE, AFLOAT, UTOPIA, FLUSH, MACARRONI, SNOWING, COUCH, CANYON, ZERO and AWARDS. *This is the first appearence of Tommy, who is next mentioned in Operation TAPIOCA. *Tommy dresses himself like Captain Underpants but never mentions it in this episode. T.O.M.M.Y.